The present invention relates to a mixing and kneading tool for a motor-driven shaft which extends into a mixing and kneading container, particularly of a high-speed dough kneading machine.
Mixing and kneading tools of the above-mentioned general type are known in the art. Some of such tools are described in the German Pat. No. 1,166,715 and No. 1,189,483 and in the German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2434330. These tools have a slightly sickle-like shape, as considered in a plan view, and a cross-section which increases in the direction of rotation. The above-described tools have been utilized in practice to a great extent during the past fifteen years.
By conducting experiments of the operation of such tools, it was recognized that when these tools are utilized, the friction component is relatively high as compared with the kneading component of the process. This is disadvantageous, particularly for some types of dough which must be manufactured so as not to exceed certain predetermined final temperatures.